Their Little Secret
by The-Only-Weasley-Girl
Summary: Luna and Dumbledore fanfiction. will Albus's feelings for the new first year lead him into trouble, or will she feel for him too?
1. Chapter 1

Their Little Secret 

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if i did, my name would be on the cover, but, fortunately, JK Rowling does!

A/N this is a lumbledorna fanfic and will only be 2 or 3 chapter!

chapter 1: meeting Luna (Dumbledore's pov)

I didn't know what to expect, really. She was gorgeous, quirky, slim...and around 90 years younger than me, give or take a few . Luna Lovegood was stunning! The way she walked was engulfing, you couldn't help but stare. Her long, dirty blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, her wand behind her ear ,which had an radish earring on each gentle lobe. Her pale blue eyes, big and full of love and compassion, surrounded by a thick frame of pale blonde lashes. Her pale skin and cocky smile, my heart beat in flutters as she loped gracefully to the front of the hall, and placed the big, brown leather sorting hat on her dainty head. The front of the hat sagged over her beautiful eyes. The hat mumbled quietly, debating Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. After a moment, it made its choice. "RAVENCLAW!" She smiled as she hopped off the stool and placed the hat on the eagle stand, and skipped towards the Ravenclaw table. I was bored, very bored, clapping impatiently as the rest of the students each in turn got placed into their separate houses. I noted that the Weasley's daughter, Ginny, was placed in Gryffindor, yet another placement I was not surprised to see. At the end of the lunch-(which I might say, Luna didn't eat anything but dessert)-I resorted to my chambers to mull over the day. I knew that Minerva was interested in me, but I with another. My once love for Minerva McGonagall with a dwindled flame, were as my love for Luna Lovegood was a burning fire, a roaring pain in my heart.

The next morning, as I woke to Forks cries of hunger, I smiled at my dream. I know I'm an old man, but I can dream, right? My dream consisted of Miss Lovegood and a naked body, me and a bed. This is going to be an awkward year! I got up and stretched, putting my feet into my lion slippers as I poured the pellets into my phoenix's bowl, and started towards my wardrobe. I decided to wear my plum purple robes, and matching hat with gold stars on it, as I would be seeing Luna this morning to discuss her father's request of her sending letters to one another, which would be hard for she'd has yet to get an owl. He had requested that she borrow one from the owlery, which I had to tell her.

The timid knock on the door was in mistakable. It was her. I flicked my wand at the messy pile of papers, which tied in an instance. "Enter" I called. She entered, graceful as a swan. Quiet as a mouse. "Please sit". She sat, perched nervously on the edge of the chair, humming the sorting hats tuneful song softly, her large eyes gazing curiously round the office, then her eyes set on me, a kind smile lit her face as something inside her clicked. "would you like an sherbet lemon?" I asked. She shook her head. "well miss Lovegood, err, your father flooed earlier, asking if, err, it was okay that you use the schools owls to send letter, for he is searching for, ummm, a, numled pornshack"- I explained, but she cut me off. " a crumpled hornshack" she offered, her dreamy voice ringing across the desk. "err, yes." I replied, slightly embarrassed. "oh, well thank you professor." She smiled kindly and rose up from her seat, before skipping across and pushing open the heavy oak doors.

A/N this is the first chapter! I will try and get chapter 2 done ASAP!

Please read and review, any suggestions for the next chapter? If so, please PM me, or leave a comment! Thanks,

~Only x


	2. Chapter 2

Their Little Secret

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, my name would be on the cover, but, fortunately, JK Rowling does!

A/N this is a lumbledorna fanfic and will only be 2 or 3 chapter! There will be a little fluff in the next few chapters, for I have decided to do around 10, depending on feedback from this and the previous chapter!:) This is set in Luna's first year, and has part of The chamber of secrets discovery, please read and review and tell me how it's going so far, and PM me for any idea's, or comment! x

Chapter 2: Professor Dumbledore (Luna's pov)

He seems nice enough, but Professor Dumbledore seemed a bit… off. Not off, but distracted, and he kept looking at me. He is a bit cute, with his cute fluffy beard and his awesome glasses, but he's very old, maybe around 100 years my senior? I liked the dessert; the trifle was very nice and thick! What would Dumbledore look like covered in trifle…NO! OH NO! NOO NO NOOOO! I have the hot's for professor Dumbledore! Relaaax Luna, it's just a little bittle crush, nothing serious…hey! Dumbledore had nargles flying round his head! That's why he was distracted, I totally misread him! Luna was snapped out her thoughts by professor Trawley. "Luna, what do you see in the crystal ball before you?" she inquired. "Err, well professor, I see a diary, and bathroom, a flooded area, and Ginny", Luna looked up briefly from the ball to her partner, "I see you, Gin. You're gonna have a rough year" Luna stated, than added in a quiet murmur, so only Ginny could hear her, "I'm sorry Gin, but I can help you if you need it" Luna told her best friend, who smiled wearily and looked deep into her eyes, a warm brown meeting a beautiful blue, both remembering the happy play dates before Luna's mums tragic accident, leading to an unfortunate death. I didn't know what I saw that triggered my discovery, but I knew one thing: Ravenclaw was the right place for me.

As me and Ginny walked to our next class, I was dreading the lesson after. As professor McGonagall was away for the morning, we would be having professor Dumbledore for this lesson. In potions, we had to make an invisibility potion, and professor Snape tested it by dropping a chunk of wood in it. Colin Creevy spilt his all over himself, and then freaked out, waving round everywhere, but I think he was trying to get rid of the nargles clouding his small brain area. At the end of the lesson, I was nervous. What would happen if I messed up, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I'm a first year, He's the head master! We wouldn't- couldn't-can't. I don't even know if he likes me. I'm confused, I think the nargles have messed with my head; I really need to find my charm amulet. Sigh.

Transfiguration was long, but eventful. Every time I looked at him, he was looking at me. It was freaky! I managed to turn my rat into a silver turnip, when it was supposed to be a golden goblet. I was distracted! Ginny did it very well, she's very smart. She's looking very pleased! Oh no, I was looking at Dumbledore. He's just looked in my eyes, his brilliant blue eye's that sparkle like the sea when it's caught by the sun… better write my evaluation on why it was and wasn't a successful transformation. Speaking of transformation, I received a letter from my daddy saying that he will teach me how to be an animagus in the winter break! We have lunch now, so I'm looking forward to that, I just need to get my quibbler…

McGonagall's pov

When I and Albus were speaking during the course of lunch in the great hall, his gaze wandered towards the scruffy blonde from Ravenclaw, Lucy, I think. No, Luna. Yes. Well, she looked straight at him and blushed before averting her eyes back to the wibblerly, no Quibbler. Her father owns it, and writes it also. What does he find so interesting about her? He can't have her, it's against the rules of Hogwarts, but he can have me, oh yes, I'd loovvveee him to have me. I licked me lips and purred in his ear, breathing rapidly as he turned me on, but he didn't notice me. I straightened up and coughed, before resuming to my roast turkey sandwiches and jam tart. I noticed that Miss Lovegood had one sandwich and 5 jam tarts, 2 lemon curds and a doughnut huh, must have a big sweet tooth.

Uhrg, lunch is over now, time for seventh year's transfiguration newts test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N please tell me what you think, I have no idea's for how Luna and Dumbledore can tell each other they like each other. I have an idea of how McGonagall tries to stop it, but I NEED HELP! Please tell me some ideas! Also, I want to say a big happy birthday from yesterday to Fred and George, happy 35th birthday!33love you both!


	3. Chapter 3

Their Little Secret

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, my name would be on the cover, but, fortunately, JK Rowling does!

A/N this is a lumbledorna fanfic and will only be 2 or 3 chapter! There will be a little fluff in the next few chapters, for I have decided to do around 10, depending on feedback from this and the previous chapter!:) This is set in Luna's first year, and has part of The chamber of secrets discovery, please read and review and tell me how it's going so far, and PM me for any idea's, or comment! X Please be quick, coz the chapters are coming fast, 2 in 1 ½ days? how do I do it? It is the holidays, sooo…

R&R! x p.s. there may bit a DHpart2 spoiler, just a little ickle one about the grey Lady!

Chapter 3: Asking Luna Dumbledore's pov

The heat had become immense over the past month, and Albus didn't know if he could handle it. Everywhere he looked, he saw her, every time he breathed, he smelt her, even when he was alone he could hear her chirpy voice, and feel her beautiful body. It was unbearable. He needed to get it out; off his chest. He wrote her a request, to come to his office the following day, for he had some news for her, he called for forks, who retrieved a brilliant tawny owl named chirpsy, who delivered the note, encrypted with Albus's delicate slanted script in his finest green ink. Now all he had to do was wait for the reply, or even just the owl…

Luna

She was skipping down the corridor, on her way to the common room of Ravenclaw, thinking of what the riddle would be today. As she approached the golden knocker, she saw the grey lady down the corridor, her long silver hair blowing in an invisible breeze. She cautiously crept closer to the weeping form, and called out tenderly "are you alright?" The woman whipped round, and the madness in her eye's altered as she saw the small girl, stood, head cocked to one side, questioning. "no, I am not alright. I am sad." She snapped, her voice eerie and cold. "Oh, okay then." As Luna turned to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "no…please, don't…don't go" whispered Helena Ravenclaw, her once cold, hard grey eyes, now a kinder, lighter shade of pale blue. Luna smiled, and sat down, talking to the ghost, unaware of the owl waiting in her dorm.

Albus

Where was she? Hadn't she got his owl? Chirpsy had been gone for 2 ½ hours! Then, just as he was about to give up, the small tawny had flown in straight to Albus's desk, sending all his paper work askew. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he gently plucked the reply off the owls outstretched leg.

'_Dear Luna,_

_Please come to my office as soon as you get this owl- (who is named Chirpsy) - and please come alone. I have some very important news for you._

_-Professor A. Dumbledore'_

_p.s. I adore sugar quills._

At the bottom was her reply;

'Dear Professor,

I will come ASAP, I was talking to the grey Lady.

-Luna'

He smiled as he put down the letter. Then, there was a gentle rap on the door…

Grey Lady

I was talking to Luna for what seemed like hours. She's such a lovely girl; she listens, and doesn't judge you. She has concern and a great imagination. She's so much fun. But then she had to go, so I stayed down the corridor I "haunt" and thought about the past, when I hid the diadem, when I told that strange, charming boy where to find it, when the bloody baron stabbed me, then took his own life, but now I met Luna, she makes me feel loved again. I miss my mother, Rowena Ravenclaw. I treated her so badly. I wish I could have been nice to her before she died, when I was hidden in the woods, when she ordered the baron the find me and kill me because of the way I had treated her, then stole her diadem. She asked me what was wrong, so I told her, everything came rushing out, and Luna- she listened to me, encouraging me to feel good about myself, telling me I'd learnt from my mistakes. I have learnt from my mistakes, and I have realized just how much I wish I hadn't of done what I did; you can learn from your mistakes, but you can't change the past.

Luna

I walked into my dorm which I shared with Sunita Constostablos, a pureblood from an Asian heritage, Laura Hudson, a half-blood who had no idea she was a witch because her dad ran away and left her and her mum, who didn't have a drop of magic in her family, Hannah Bones, daughter of Susan Bones and Abigail Dunsforpe, a muggle-born who was very excited to be coming to Hogwarts. All the girls were sat on my bed, waiting for me. "hi guys" I said as I walked in. "Lu! Lu! You have an owl!" Abby cried, her eye's shining with excitement. "Really?" I asked. "well, let me open it!" I rushed forwards to where they sat, perched on the end of the wooden bed, the blue sheets askew. I plopped down next to the and gently pulled the letter of its delicate leg. I un scrolled the letter.

It read;

'_Dear Luna,_

_Please come to my office as soon as you get this owl- (who is named Chirpsy) - and please come alone. I have some very important news for you._

_-Professor A. Dumbledore'_

_p.s. I adore sugar quills_

So I wrote a reply at the end of the letter in my favourite red ink, which contrasted nicely with the green:

'Dear Professor,

I will come ASAP, I was talking to the grey Lady.

-Luna'

I thanked Chirpsy and sent him off with the reply.

"Well, I better go see what Dumbles wants" I sighed. "Bye guys". "Bye" they giggled as I exited the dorm and made my way to his office. When I got to the statue, it asked "Password?" "Oh, err" I though, then I remembered the p.s. on the letter. "Err, sugar quills?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Correct!" the statue boomed and spun to reveal a stone spiral stairway. I climbed the stair, and rapped quietly on the door. As I walked in, my heat fluttered. "Ahh, Miss Lovegood, I was waiting. Have a seat. Lemon drop?"" his eyes twinkle like a star in the night sky. "yes, please" I sat, nervous, so nervous that I knocked the bowl of lemon drops off the table. We both bent to reach them, on our hand and knee's, we stopped, face to face, I stared hungrily into his lovely eyes, and then, I don't know how, but we kissed. Full of passion and tenderness…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+8+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*=8+8+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Albus

I don't know what just happened. We kissed, she kissed back. We knelt there, kissing for several minutes before breaking off. I straightened up and cleared my throat, before getting up and sitting back down. She did the same, hands clasped in her lap. I caught her eye and winked. She giggled. " let's make this our little secret" I whispered, before moving round the table and kissing her again…

A/N whoop whoop! Chapter 3! Am I gonna get any reviews soon? Come on guys, I need inspiration and for you to tell me what you think- I need some support here! Thanks anyway! 3 chapters already? I really need some more ideas. The last bit, where she knocks the bowl on the floor was adapted from my sister telling me to make Dumbles drop a hanky and they both pick it up. Also, if anyone knows a better Asian name, please PM me it, I don't know any Asian names. If anyone can give me an idea for the next chapter, I might just dedicate it to them! Thanks,

~Only xx


	4. Chapter 4

Their Little Secret

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, my name would be on the cover, but, fortunately, JK Rowling does!

A/N this is a lumbledorna fanfic and will only be 2 or 3 chapter! There will be a little fluff in the next few chapters, for I have decided to do around 10, depending on feedback from this and the previous chapter!:) This is set in Luna's first year, and has part of The chamber of secrets discovery, please read and review and tell me how it's going so far, and PM me for any idea's, or comment! X

R&R! x p.s. there may bit a DHpart2 spoiler, just a little ickle one about the grey Lady!

Oh,Thank you to dhh! I'm sorry you thought that, but this is for you! A new chaptwe, just to prove it is not abandoned!:)

Chapter 4: Did I Really!?

Luna's POV

We knelt there kissing, before he pulled away. I looked down and could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Luna…" He murmured . I peeked through my thick lashed up at his gorgeous face. He kissed me again, this time… it was urgent. He needed me as much as I needed him. I twirled my hands in his silky hair, and we both moved so we was kneeling. He pulled me closer to his body, and I giggled, wrapping my arms tighter around him. God, I love him so much it's unreal! We both moved so we were standing, then made our way into his chamber, only breaking the kiss for oxygen, which helped. I perched on his lap, and re-tangled my hairs in his hair, threading my fingers through the silky locks. I squealed as his tounge explored my lips and traced my jaw.

He looked me straight in the eyes, asking permission. I nodded and grazed his lip with my milky teeth. He started to undress me, as I to him. Soon, we was both ready. Ready for the love we was about to share.

This was bliss. Pure, and perfect.

Albus POV

I love her. I love you. Luna. Oh dear lord. I love you! I heard her squeals and her giggles, and I love her. " Luna!" I moaned. I was ready, and so was she. We both rushed, in the heat of the moment, and She was adorable. So cute. And she was about to become the only thing I loved.

We lay silent. I'd been to heaven and back. And now she was mine, All. Mine. Not Neville's. Not Collin's. Not Ron or Draco's. But mine,

And this was my sanctuary.

A/N: this chapter is probably the shortest, but I didn't want too much detail, and I'm just getting back into it. It was postponed for a bit, but now I'll try to update every other week when I'm not busy.

R&R!:)

~Only xo


End file.
